thebloodedkingfandomcom-20200216-history
ARG Guide
Suggestions for play Suggestions for safety This section of the guide is written with a single thought in mind: There are crazy people in the world. This guide will help to ensure that you stay as safe as possible when playing an ARG. Online #Keep personal information exchange to a minimum: Keeping your true identity as unknown as possible to the game masters and other players is the first line of defense in keeping yourself and your loved ones safe. Many ARGs are conducted by psuedo-organizations that may or may not have malicious goals. Everything from your email address to your date of birth and sexual persuasion can be sold. To avoid the possibility of you or anyone of your interpersonal relationships becoming compromised by your involvement in an ARG it is best to create a division between your real life and participation in the ARG. #Keep volatility to a minimum: The relationship between you and your game masters in the ARG should be dictated by them and not you, unless they indicate that you should take the lead. This will avoid any altercations between you and the game masters. Do not try to game jack, as was described earlier, as that could lead to retaliation by the game masters. In-person #Be self aware: You are meeting people in person that you do not know. It is important that you take any precautions that you would normally take when having a rendezvous of this sort. #Record your encounter: Take a voice recording device of some sort and keep it recording and on your person during the rendezvous. Even in the case that the game masters request that you do not share recordings of the rendezvous with the other players, you will want to keep that recording as evidence in the case that illegal activities take place. #Take protection: Given the nature of your rendezvous you will want to be able to protect yourself in the event of the worst case scenarios taking place. Despite the fact that most localities have laws against the use of pocket knives you should be protected. Of course we are not advocating you break the law. The idea here is to be prepared. Keep your pocket knife, or other form of self protection concealed. In cases of self defense the law will overlook statutes of legality concerning whether or not you can carry the weapon. When contemplating self-defense we suggest not using firearms at any cost. #Don't be alone: When having your rendezvous, even when it is explicitly said for you to come alone you should not. Whatever the game masters have to tell you can be told without putting yourself in harms way. Bring someone who is not involved with the ARG to ensure that you are not taken advantage of. In the case of meeting in a public place this suggestion is less prudent. Dead-drop 1. Be self aware: You are going to pick up materials that have been dropped off by a group or an individual that you do not know personally. Whether you're provided details about the materials beforehand or not you still do not conclusively know what that encounter will entail. It is of the utmost importance that you understand the contract you are entering into when participating in a dead-drop experience. You do not know these people, what they are capable of or whether or not they are first and foremost looking out for your well being. To be succinct: there are crazy people in the world so do not take the potential danger of this situation lightly. 2. Know your location: If you're given a dead-drop opportunity it is in your best interest to scope out the locations beforehand. This does not mean show up at your dead-drop designated location immediately before the proposed drop time to attempt to catch the 'dropper'. If the dead drop is two days away, go to the location tomorrow. Learn how long it will take you to return to your vehicle or mode of transportation at a full sprint. In the worst case scenario, where you will have to retreat fastidiously from the dead-drop in the event something goes awry, you will want to be able to vacate the premises as soon as possible. You do not want to get lost or "gas-out" making your retreat. 3. Arm yourself: As was discussed previously there are crazy people in the world. You will want to be able to defend yourself in the case that something does go awry. Most dead drops seek to sequester you from population centers, or any other people for that matter, and give the perfect opportunity for you to be put into a compromising situation (kidnapped, assaulted, etc.). Be proactive, rather than reactive. The following items are suggested for both single person retrievals and group retrievals: *Aluminum alloy softball bat (greater surface area than baseball bat): http://bit.ly/eMh7Fh http://bit.ly/eMh7Fh *Pocket knife: http://bit.ly/fcIq6 *Pepper spray: [http://bit.ly/fv2KvE http://bit.ly/fv2KvE *Stun gun: [http://bit.ly/e5HiEm http://bit.ly/e5HiEm *Pepper ball launcher: [http://www.pepperball.com/personal/flash_launcher.html http://bit.ly/gf 4. Prepare yourself: In that worst case scenario that you are absconded and taken against your will at the drop point you will most likely be stripped of your possessions. In this case your cell phone may (will probably) be taken and disabled (destroyed, turned off, thrown away, etc.) so you will want another way for the authorities to track you. Small GPS tracking units can be placed in shoes or strapped to your body within your undergarments, as these are the two places where searches are least likely to take place. The following tracker is an example of what you should look for: http://gpsgadgetstore.com/products/gps/trackstick/trackstick2/details. 5. '''Go with a spotter: '''The most important action you can take to ensure you are safe when playing the ARG is to take a spotter to the dead drop location. This does not mean bring along another participant in the ARG to the drop. This means that you should enlist the help of someone who is not associated with the ARG to attend the drop with you. A person who you are personally familiar with will put your welfare and safety before the ARG, unlike someone who is participating who may have conflicting feelings about calling the authorities or leaving the location.